stratoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kasha
Kasha is a massive Planet of extremely hostile and barren environment orbiting the Uruk Star on the 5th lateral. Environment & Ecology The surface of this planet has various environments. Sulfur pools with yellow sand are plenty in the canyons of this planet. Yellow sky and hot dry weather conditions. Higher areas have savanna-like environments. The mountains have sandstone like qualities, with chunks of ferrous metal ore. The planet is subject to severe weather such as sand and radiation-storms and has little to no standing surface water, although there are reports of sub-surface aquifers and lakes. A strong magnetic field around the planet due to the high metallic content interferes with detection devices. Geography: Kasha is primarily composed of 5 main Biome types: * High Plateaus. * Lowlands. * Salt Flats. * Dunes. * Polar Zones High Plateaus are formed of black volcanic rock and covered in light ground cover, they tend to be savanna and steppe like. The Lowlands are the regions bordering the High Plateaus, and tend to be the richest in terms of life, sustained by the moist mists rolling off the plateaus. Most settlements and industry is located in the lowlands. Beyond the Lowlands are the barren slat flats and dune seas that make up about 70% of the planet's surface area. Generally devoid of life, these regions feature almost no settlements and very little industry. Polar zones are icy tundra-esk with light rain storms. Culture & Government Native inhabitants: Khasik born. Warrior nomads of the super planet Kasha, they roam the endless sands in search of rare metals and artifacts from the ancient vessels lying in the deep wastes. They are renown for their skill in survival, trade, and their artful use of blades. Khasik settlements are often located in the labyrinth of tunnels and ancient subterranean structures of the hot sands, making it a difficult and dangerous task to locate and interact with them. The art of bathing is an important ritual in their culture, they often spend hours bathing and it is considered an honor to to be invited to bath with a Kashik, and is often used to incite a relationship if you are offered to wash the other person. -water is of high value to the Kashik due to the rarity of water on Kasha and the low level of trade with other planets and houses. Kashik worriers are sometimes imported by houses to use as raiding troops due to their mastery of gorilla tactics. "Kasha, is somewhat like a combination of Tarackt and Arakis." The origins of the Khasik born is unknown, however it is suspected that they are the descendants of those who vessels litter the planet. Primary languages: * Imperial Hyrophont * Belter Tongue * Kashik-Ki * Kashik-Ui History While Kasha is one of the largest fief planets in the Sarratum, the shear hostility of the planet has been a money sink and major thorn in the side of any house that has attempted anything other then low scale operations. In addition the arid environment of level of infrastructure keeps the population low and reliant on imports for many of it's needs. * 3rd Phryic War Locations of Interest * Dinum Located in a shaded canyon between the safe landing fields on the Lansrik Plateaus, Dinun is the primary port on Kasha and is the seat of power for the fief baron. * Aukar Basin Aukar Basin is the heart of industrial activities on Kasha and the hub of many rail lines to small mining and weed harvesting operations. Products from Aukar's refineries are moved to Dinum for shipping over a heavy rail line. * The Great Wreck Field A massive wreck, thought to be the legendary vessel Khar-Delba, located in the deep desert. Infrastructure Long distance rail network connecting small industrial sites to Dinum and Aukar Basin. Unpaved roads and trails mostly only suitable for repulsor and all terrain vehicles. Suitable landing fields at Dinum.Category:Planets